yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return Of Nate
Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return Of Nate is a sequel to Yo-kai Watch: Uprising where Nate is revived by the Yo-kai as a baby after he possessed by Vladimir Blood and was infected by the radiation that killed him. Plot Taking place 100 years into the future, Springdale is abandoned and has decayed, and is still contaminated after the power plant incident caused by Nate. Nature has taken over the land, and a new safe confinement had been built and placed over the Springdale power plant. The Yo-kai Lord Enma, Angelnyan, Zeus, Hera, and Mother Gizzler halved gathered 200 miles outside of Sprinfdale with Nate's ashes. Angelnyan pours the ashes into the ground, and they combine their powers to resurrect Nathan but as a newborn baby. The ashes merge into a new life, and at last Nate is reborn, and naked. He sees the Yo-kai. Angelnyan picks him up and covers him with a blue blanked. Mother Grizzler decides to take Nathan in as her own son. The others agree. Later Mother Girzzler arrives with reborn baby Nate at Densvill, there she enters her secret temple which is in the forest where her husband Father Kuma is .She breastfeeds Nate, she and her husband Father Kuma gets him well antiquated with his new life. Years halved passed, Nate now 7 years old and has 3 brothers Gurizurī, Jakku, and Zuka. and 5 sisters Ashi, Shadowfang, Tsume, Fukumi, and Maria . They attend a school known as Wilford Elementary. Later after they got home from Wilford Elemetay, they tell their parents that they had fun making Mother Grizzler and Father Kuma happy. The next day, Nate and his adopted siblings play in the fields while their parents, and Angelnyan watches them. Angelnyan and Mother Grizzler talks about how poor Nate was possessed by Vladimir Blood and was killed by radiation in the first place. Later that night Nate is sleeping in his room with his brothers Gurizurī, Jakku, and Zuka. But General Claw along with Claude and Hans sneaks in and kidnaps Nate. But Mother Grizzler and Father Kuma intervened and confronts General Claw, Claude, and Hans. This wakes up The cubs. Their mother orders their children to get to a safe place, and they did. Father Kuma orders them to let their son go or else, but General Claw, Claude and Hans transforms into their Shadowside forms and battles Mother Grizzler and Father Kuma. But Mother Grizzler and Father Kuma transforms into their Shadowside forms and battles them. The battle become's fierce, but Nate becomes terrified. Mother Grizzler grabs Nate and takes them to the safe place with her cubs. Father Kuma manages to defeat General Claw, Claude,and Hans. They change back into their Lightside forms and retreats. Father Kuma changes back into his Lightside form, and checks Nate and his cubs. At the living room downstairs Mother Gizzler in her Lightside form holds Nathan while calming him down while his siblings sees him crying. Father Kuma comes down and calms Nate down. He tells him that everything is alright. The next day, Mother Girzzler and Father Kuma tells Angelnyan that General Claw, Claude and Hans tried to kidnapped Nate. Angelnyan and Hercules decides to call for help. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Shadowside Films